Is the Pain worth the Price?
by BVBArmy4Life
Summary: Rachel gets in a car accident only to lose part of her memory, the only thing she knows is that her and Santana have dated since freshman year, and Quinn and Brittany are her adopted sisters. Full Summary inside, Fabrittana friendship/Pezberry/Quittany.
1. The Car Crash

Rachel/Santana-

Rachel gets in a car accident only to lose part of her memory, the only thing she knows is that her and Santana have dated since freshman year, and Quinn and Brittany are her adopted sisters, now she must choose between Finn who say's he's her boyfriend or the one woman who has been by her side since the accident, what can you do when your torn between two loves.

short version:

Rachel gets in a car accident only to lose part of her memory, the only thing she knows is that her and Santana have dated since freshman year, and Quinn and Brittany are her adopted sisters.

Fabrittana friendship-Pezberry Romance/Quittany Romance/Puckurt Romance

Finn bashing/Blaine Bashing.

* * *

><p>I had told Santana I would be there soon, I got that this dance would be the last one till Senior Prom but really texting and driving was dangerous, as I pulled up to a stop light I informed her of that and hit send, finally the light turned green and it was like the world was in slow motion, the blare of a horn of somebody who ran a red light, the shock on my face when I turned and saw a truck coming, the sound of my scream and glass breaking then nothing as I blacked out.<p>

(page break Santana)

I tried calling Rachel again but the phone said her line was out of service, how could that be, fuck yes I was worried, I mean the girl I loved, who didn't know this yet was not here and I was pacing, as I walked back over to the table I saw Quinn give me questioning eyes and I frowned "it say's her phone is out of service...somethings wrong Q" I said and she nodded telling Finn we needed to leave, as we headed for the doors I got a call and thinking it was Rachel asked her where the hell she was "um...I'm sorry is this Santana Lopez" someone asked and I said it was.

"there's been an accident and the young lady who your referring to has been taken to Lima Memorial and she asked me specifically to call you, I was wondering if you or your friends needed a ride, I'm friends with Mr Schue" he said and I choked out a sure and yelled to the glee club that we needed to leave, soon we were flying out of the Breadstix and saw a van sitting in front with the man I had spoken to, he looked to be in his middle Twenties and had light Brown hair and Green eyes.

"hi my name's Jake, I'm taking you guys to Lima Memorial he informed the others and they looked at me for answers and I said to shut it till we got there, no one argued, as we sat in silence in the van I prayed Rachel was okay, I shouldn't have texted her, this was my fault, she must have been texting back when it happened, oh god what if I killed her, I felt tears fall down and then felt Q rubbing my shoulders telling me she'd be okay, Q knew what was going on, she was my second rock, Rach was my first.

(Page Break Hospital)

when we got there I was out first and ran inside in hopes of seeing Rachel but was denied this when the doctor told me she wasn't out of surgery yet, as I slumped against the wall I heard my phone ringing again but couldn't comprehend it, I felt someone take it and didn't argue with them, my thoughts were on the one girl I may never be able to tell I love you to, suddenly I was broken out of my thoughts by Quinn telling me that Rachel's dads were on their way and had tried calling me to see how I was, they were the only ones besides Q, Puck, Brittany, And Kurt that knew I loved Rachel, these Five people were trying to make sure I didn't break.

I couldn't break...I had to be strong for Everyone, Finn may have loved her but I loved her more, sure I never showed it but at least I tried, I was the one who had requested that Stereo Hearts song for Rachel, and to hide that Fact, I requested another song for Brittany, she knew I was in love with Rachel, and she also Knew I didn't want to admit my feelings for her cause I didn't want her to have to go through the abuse I did every day, Brittany was in Love with Q, and I supported them, I had no gay beard while Rachel may or may have not had one, I wasn't sure.

by the time I was done with my thoughts the doctor came over and I rushed up and stood in front of him and asked how she was "she's currently resting but if you want to see he-" but was cut off when I was already racing to her room, I didn't hear him finish with "see her you can but one at a time" but oh well I was already standing in front of her door and contemplating whether or not to go in...finally after a minute of this I sighed and walked through the door and saw how bad it was, she had a black eye, a bruise on her cheek, a broken arm, a cut on her forehead, a busted lip, a stomach or rib brace whatever you called it and a brace on her leg.

all in all she was hurt badly, I felt tears slide down my cheeks and felt guilty, this was my fault, I put her here...just because I wanted to admit my feelings to her at the homecoming dance, how stupid am I, silently I grabbed her hand and rubbed it just pleading with her to wake up, I saw how peaceful and beautiful she looked, I just wished this had never happened...after a while I must have cried myself to sleep cause I rolled over and saw I was laying on a bed across from Rachel "they doctors said they didn't want to wake you so they allowed you as and exception since your more upset about this then Finnocence" Puck said walking over and sitting on my bed.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently asking if she'd ever wake up, he said he didn't know and I sighed realizing I didn't know either, soon I was falling back asleep to nightmares of her dying or rejecting my love for her, I was awoken Briefly in the night by Ruth Puck's mother who handed me some pills to block the dreams, she said I needed it more than others and I nodded and took them, she was a nurse and doctor so she couldn't get into trouble for it, when she left I drifted back to sleep and felt at peace if only for a moment.

(page break Rachel)

I felt like I was falling...I remember a crash and the sound of breaking glass but nothing else, where was I, why did I feel so sore, I felt my eyes flutter then opened them and winced as light hit me and I groaned and raised a hand to cover my eyes, suddenly the light was gone and I opened my eyes fully and saw the blinds were drawn and some brunette standing near me...they looked fuzzy when suddenly I saw my girlfriend San, she was here, she frowned when I said the so called nickname and I asked what was wrong "Berry you never call me that, usually its Santana or Lopez"

I frowned in confusion on why she thought that and shook my head "but your my girlfriend of course I'd call you that, don't you remember when we first started dating back in freshman year" I asked and she blushed while gaping, soon she called for someone a doctor and I was frowning and pouting wanting to know what was going on, I had to wait through tests and questions for the doctor to tell me what was wrong

"how old are you"

"18"

"what state are we in"

"ohio"

"do you have any siblings and if so what are their names"

"yes...Quinn Maria Berry and Brittany Jane Berry"

"who's your Significant Other"

"Santana Sofia Lopez"

this went on for almost an hour when finally he stopped and said the only to questions that appeared to be altered were my siblings and partner question, I didn't understand, why were those wrong, Santana was my girlfriend and Quinn and Brittany were my sisters, what the hell was going on...sighing I lay my head back down and looked over at Santana "do you not want to be with me when my memory comes back" I asked through tears, and she looked over at me and looked hurt

"why would you ever think that, of course I want to be with you, but its only depending on if you still want me when your memory comes back, if it comes back" she said hopefully, I knew that meant she hoped only the part about Quinn and Brittany came back, she wanted to be with me...Santana Lopez Loved me.

* * *

><p>a few hours went by when I heard the door open and Quinny and Britt walked in, they smiled warmly and asked me how I was "good now that my sister's...oop...er friends" I asked looking towards Santana and she nodded in confirmation and I smiled "yes friends are here" I stuttered out cause I was not used to calling them my friends, Quinn frowned and said it was okay if I wanted to call her a sister, so did Brittany, well Britt added a little more than that "you can call me your sister too if you want...ooh and when you and Santana get married can I be your bridesmaid" she asked and I giggled and said sure.<p>

Santana rolled her eyes playfully and said we were too young right now, but maybe sometime in the future we could, maybe, she said giving me a look and a Smile that said there was hope, I had hope that my memories wouldn't come back, I mean in reality I had not dated a girl ever, so I was in confusion mode, how was I going to handle going back to school, how was I going to handle this Finn guy who I heard was a bully, apparently the four people I thought were Bullies were actually my friends, Like Sam, Puck, and Mike, they were no longer bullies but friends, man have I missed a lot.

(Santana POV)

I sighed when I saw Rae Sleeping, she let me call her Rae now, said I had called her that for years, I sort of wished she did get her memory, all of it back so maybe we could be together. maybe I was wrong, maybe she wasn't as straight as she acted, or maybe she was straight and didn't remember ever having feelings for Finn, cause when he walked in she frowned unsure of whether to talk to him and him being an idiot told her he was glad she was alright and said he loved her, she asked him why he loved her and he opened his big mouth again, Idiot "b-because I'm your boyfriend" he said frowning.

and I then saw Quinn Rush in and say she tried to explain to him but he wouldn't listen "explain to me what" he said and I fell back into the same bitchy attitude I had before I was outed "she's trying to fucking tell you that Rae doesn't remember dating you, she only thinks me and her dated and Q and B are her sisters, idiot" I said and he got ready to yell when Rae spoke up "Finn stop!, I don't remember dating you right now...if your really my friend you'll accept this" she said and he gaped at her then closed his mouth and looked her before saying "fine" and walking out.

"I'm sorry Rae" I said looking away actually ashamed, she put her finger under my chin and turned my head, then she did something that had my heart soaring and me feeling like I found the rest of me, my second half to my whole, she kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her, when we broke for air I sobbed into her lap as she ran her fingers through my hair "shhhhhh its okay let it out" she said and I wrapped my arms around her waist "I don't deserve you, but I love you" I sobbed and she just comforted me when I had been the one to hurt her.

(page break Quinn)

I was crying outside the door as Britt my girlfriend hugged me, she had admitted her feelings for me last week and I was happy because I loved her too "Britt I'm so sorry for bringing you into my cry fest" I said as I calmed down, she just smiled and hugged me and said she loved that I trusted her enough to talk to her, I was crying cause I told her I was scared Finn was going to try and break Santana and Rae up, they loved each other, I knew Rachel was and had been in love with Santana since Freshman year, but her memory was altered where instead of her just being in love with her...she had thought they were dating.

I hoped she got her memory back, I remember all the looks Rae gave Santana all these years, she really loved her, sighing I got up from the ground and pulled Britt into a kiss...when we broke apart for air I leaned my head on her shoulder and smiled warmly when I saw Noah and Kurt holding hands, they were keeping their relationship hidden from Finn and Blaine, because Finn was trying to get those two back together ever since Blaine cheated with that warbler, not Sebastian, Jeff, Sebastian was pissed because he thought Kurt would blame him, but Kurt befriended him and said if he wanted Blaine he could have him, Sebastian disagreed and continued the friendship.

when I looked over at Noah he smiled and gave me a thumbs up for the fact that me and Brittany were holding hands and hugging, if San was out then so was I, I kept getting dirty looks from Finn and was about to say something when Santana walked back out and said Rachel wanted to talk to me and Brittany and I nodded, I pulled Britt along and turned back and gave a sneer to Finn which didn't go un-noticed by the other members, nor did his dirty look as Noah went off on him, I just smirked and walked with Britt to the room, she giggled at the things she heard and said Finn deserved it for acting like a Jerk."

when we walked in we saw Rae look up and smile "hi" I said and she repeated it, I smiled and asked her what she had wanted to see us for "can you have Noah keep Finn away because I think he wants to break me and San up" she said and I nodded saying I would "its no problem" I said and she smiled and hugged me as Noah walked in and asked what was up "whats up with you" I asked and he said Kurt told Finn to get his ass home and when Blaine tried to intervene Kurt told him to Fuck off, I chuckled at that and smirked when Kurt walked in blushing and said it was true.

I then repeated what Rae asked me to tell him and he agreed, I wasn't about to let Finn try to break them up, no way, Santana has waited too long to admit her feelings for Rach and she needed to have her, I wanted her and Santana and her to be happy, no matter what, even if I had to piss a few people off, so be it, we all just sat there chatting, San came in Thirty minutes later and we continued talking for another Hour and were asked to leave, I informed Rae we'd be back the next day after Glee, I hoped she was okay by herself, I knew she'd miss San, but we needed to get some sleep.

after I kissed her on the cheek and hugged her I walked out with my arms wrapped around Santana and Britt, I was happy that Santana had admitted her feelings, but was scared if Rae got her memory back what if she forgot this moment now, us being good friends, what if she didn't want this, as I lay in my bed tonight I prayed she'd still want this friendship even after her memory returned, I prayed she'd want to be with Santana, and I prayed nothing went wrong, but knowing our history things tended to go very wrong, what would it be this time.

(Page Break Santana)

"hey baby girl how is she" my Mami asked and I said Rae was fine, she kissed my forehead and told me that she would get better "you love her don't you" My Mother asked and I said yes and told her I wanted her to love me too, and slowly broke down on the ground "shhhh mi tesoro, how could she not love someone like you, your the sweetest person I know" she said to me calling me her treasure and I let what she said sink in, I sighed and calmed down long enough to wipe my eyes and thank my Mami, I then told her I was tired and would need to head to bed if I wanted to be rested enough for tomorrow since today was Thursday, I needed to go to school anyway.

as I walked upstairs I felt a little better but not much, sure telling me that Rae couldn't not love me helped a bit but I needed her to tell me when she got her memory back, I couldn't stand her rejecting me, not when I needed her now more than ever, sighing I had just finished taking a shower and was headed to my room when I got a text from Rachel "I love you San, I hope that if my memory comes back I will still love you just the same, unconditionally and irrevocably xoxox Rae" I smiled and felt happy tears fall and also hoped it too.

laying down I saved the text and told Rae I loved her too and always would, then I said goodnight to which she replied with her own good night "goodnight My new Love" and I sighed falling asleep with dreams of me and her, just praying she would feel the same when her memory's came back, praying she would never give up on at least trying to be with me, trying to keep this love.

* * *

><p>well there you go this is the first chapter covering the wreck and the Hospital visit, there will probably be a Finn bashing and Blaine bashing in the second chapter, so be warned Finn Fans and BlaineKlaine Fans...please Review.


	2. Writers Block

okay I have serious writers block,second chapter will be started tomorrow morning I promise, work has me on writers block and it suck's


	3. A Strain On Our Relationship

k here's chapter two and I hope you like it more will come I promise.

* * *

><p>I was angry no livid was a new word for it, Finn had decided since me and Rachel were so cozy together he would try and ask her out, and when she said no he hurt her, I saw the bruises on her arms, she said he frightened her and she was scared he was going to rape her, she had protected her self though, that's my Rae<p>

(flashback Rae POV)

_I walked into the choir room shortly after Fourth period, I had planned on grabbing my binder and meeting Sanny for lunch, god look at me I'm a dork, san, sanny, I mean she said it was okay to call her that, but after finding out I had not been dating her since freshman year, and that my memories were a lie I felt guilty for loving her when I didn't even know if I could when I did get my memories back, turning I saw Finn smirk and walk over to me and ask how I was "I'm Fine thank you" I said and turned to leave the choir room when he gently grabbed my wrist._

_"Rach I wanted to see if you wanted to go to a movie with me this weekend" he asked and I smiled politely "I'm flattered Finn but I'm with Santana" I said and turned to leave only to be yanked back around "what does that bitch have that I don't" he hissed and I grew frightened, acting on instinct I kneed him in the groin and grabbed my stuff as I raced out, I needed to find San and fast._

(present San POV)

I was seething, when I stormed down the halls they parted like the red sea not wanting to anger me more, suddenly I was stopped by Kurt and breathed deeply not wanting to hurt him "yes...Kurt" I said through Clenched teeth when suddenly he smirked "kick his ass" he said and I smirked and hugged him feeling some of my anger disappear, I then continued on my way and saw Finn placing some books in his locker, when he turned towards me I let loose and hit him square in his nose knocking him to the floor.

the halls quieted as he started yelling "bitch you broke my nose" he said and slowly got up and stood over me, I didn't see it coming but was knocked to the ground by Puckerman and watched as he received the punch I was supposed to get. I was furious, Finn was about to hit me, a girl, that's against the moral code, I just sat there gaping when Rae had come over and carted me away, she told me we shouldn't be in the middle of this right now, by the time I calmed down we were at the choir room and Kurt was rubbing my forehead with a damp cloth.

I sighed and looked up as Rach came over and asked me if I was okay, see we had only been in the choir room for Fifteen minutes when the intercom crackled "will Santana Lopez please come to the office immediately, Santana Lopez to the principles office now" I frowned knowing what this was and knew Finn was no longer going to keep quiet about it, sighing I felt Rae grab my hand and gently squeeze it in comfort.

I walked with her towards the doors of the office and felt my throat closing a bit, I was about to be expelled wasn't I, oh god then I wouldn't be able to be with Rachel, Finn would hurt her and then I'd be at fault, I was stupid, _your stupid san really stupid_, I told myself as the doors got closer. I was scared and hid behind my icy exterior and opened the door, I walked in with Rachel still following behind me, when we entered I saw Finn sitting on the couch and then saw Coach Sylvester sitting in one of the chairs "Mrs Lopez I'm sure you understand why your here"Mr Figgins said and I nodded.

"good then we can get on with what I have to do in order to make sure my students are saf-" but he was cut off by Sue who stood up "cut the crap Figgins you are not going to expel one of my best cheerios, you do and I might just sue you and the whole school for discrimination against gays" she hissed and he actually looked frightened, Finn tried to interrupt but was silenced by sue's glare. she told me and Rae to get going and she was going to take care of this, Finn just sat there gaping at coach Sylvester as me and Rach left the office.

when we reached the parking lot I saw Puck standing there and holding on to Kurt afraid to let him go, but Kurt wasn't having any Qualms about it, he honestly looked genuinely calm and happy "what'd Mr Figgins want" Kurt asked and when I told them he was going expel me Puck got angry and was ready to ream his ass "calm down Puckasaurus...Coach Cujo is doing it for us" I joked and the three members chuckled as I wrapped my arm around my girlfriend and she said she loved me and I repeated it.

we then got into our respectable cars and drove to our significant others homes, in puck's case his house, in my case my house, my Mami smiled when she saw us and didn't mind me sleeping with girls as long as she wasn't here, but see she knew Britt didn't have anything, neither did I, and also she knew we-meaning me and Rae could not get pregnant hallelujah. I walked up the stairs with Rach following after and then we went about making out, we were not allowed to have sex cause my Mami was here but making out sounded fine.

the reason we skipped school was because Rae was upset and she also knew I was too, she said she didn't want me to have to stay if I didn't want to, she wanted to stay but then changed her mind cause she wanted to make sure I was okay, and as you can tell we are okay, when she had to go home it was already Five O'clock and I was beyond exhausted from todays events, she must have covered me up because I awoke around Ten at night and saw a cute fleece Blanket that Rachel had one day made for everyone in Glee club, mine had images of the whole glee club, then in the corners had pictures of two groups of couples, I had crossed Finn out of course and then re-made this blanket.

which I was wearing, it had me and Rachel in the corner now, then Q and Britt, then Puck and Kurt, and lastly Sam and Mercedes. the glee club was in the middle but from this year instead of sophmore year, I knew for a fact that when the others tried to throw away the fleece blankets I grabbed them from them and saved them in case they changed their minds, which they did just two weeks after Rach was released from the hospital.

I made them promise to cherish them always, well made everyone but Kurt, Quinn, Britt, and Puck promise it, I still had Finn's but now he wasn't getting it back, I emailed him that he hurt Rach and that was uncalled for, I didn't know that in my choice to do so I would set forth in motion a chain of events that would have me and Rachel trying to keep our love together, I also had no Idea that soon she would Remember, but would she still want me.

(Page Break Rachel)

I couldn't believe Finn after I explicitly told him me and San were dating he tried to kiss me and I slapped him in front of everyone in the hallway, I then turned and slammed my locker shut and raced to lunch, what was his problem I was taken and could not for the life of me understand why he didn't get that, as soon as I reached lunch I saw San look at me and excuse herself as she came over "babe you okay...you look like you've seen a ghost" she said and I explained to her I was fine and gently squeezed her hand, I knew she would not let it go but she dropped it for now.

when we approached the table I was more calm and sat down next to Brittany and San who also sat down, I then leaned my head on San's shoulder as I saw Finn come in he scowled at us and headed outside to the Quad and I sighed wishing he would just accept that me and Santana were together "what the fuck is Finn's problem" Noah said as I reminded him of Language and he just smirked as I told them that he was still upset that me and Santana were together.

"he needs to grow up, I mean seriously if you ask me I think your better with Santana then the dumb ass" Kurt said and I giggled not having heard Kurt ever cuss before "thank you baby Gay" San said and he looked bewildered that Santana thanked him, I just gave her a playful glare when she asked what and said she was nice when she wanted to be, sadly lunch ended too soon and by the time glee rolled around I was ready to go home and sleep, I felt exhausted from avoiding Fin n all day, he wouldn't let it go.

after Glee finished I saw Finn at the door of the choir room waiting, so I walked out the other door, when I reached the parking lot I was grabbed and turned roughly around "what the hell is your problem" I asked when I yanked myself free from Finn's grasp "my problem...my problem...is with your girlfriend can't you see she's using you" he hissed and I looked around seeing no one, the other gleeks had their cars on the other side of school, thankfully Noah's and San's cars were parked by mine.

"leave me alone Finn, I love Santana and she loves me" I said which had him saying bull shit and I turned to walk to my car when he grabbed me again, I shrieked and yanked myself away only to fall hard to the ground and cry out in pain "hey get the fuck away from her" I heard a familiar voice yell and saw Noah run over and shove Finn, when Finn went to hit him he ducked and then punched Finn knocking him to the ground "fuck this" Finn said and stormed off, I raised up only to yell as pain shot through my arm.

"hey baby girl you okay" Noah asked as he held me up, I raised my arm and saw a bruise then looked up at Noah "I think its broken" I said as tears sprang to my eyes from the sharp fire in my arm, I felt him pick me up as San rushed out the doors and over to us "what the fuck happened and Noah explained what he saw while I explained what had happened, I felt guilty now because I knew Santana was beyond Livid, she was as mad as the sun and Lava is hot, its one thing to flirt with someone she loves its another to really hurt them, this time Santana was not backing down, if Finn wanted a fight he'd get it.

(Page Break)

the ride to the hospital was full of Tense silence as I knew San was thinking of ways to kill Finn and hide the body without any one finding out it was her, I was thinking of how I was going to be able to maneuver a cast on my arm for three months, how could Finn do this to me after all the times I explained to him I was taken over and over again, I was furious, its like he was trying to deliberately hurt me, as I sat back against the seat after once again not being answered on what Noah and San were going to do to Finn I quickly realized we were pulling into the Hospital paring lot, so much for a while til we got there.

as we walked in a doctor came over and I tuned out everything they talked about, it was because the pain in my arm was becoming unbearable "miss...miss" I heard then a loud "Rae" and looked up blinking "yes" I asked and the doctor said he would have to take me for X-rays to see how bad the break was, I nodded and looked back and saw San Smile sympathetically. by the time I had a cast on it was already Five O'clock I realized I had been here for and hour now and sighed in frustration, finally the doctor came in and said my parents were here to take me home and I felt guilty.

if they were here to pick me up then it meant Noah or San called them, amazingly they were not angry at me when I walked in...they were angry at Finn for his stupidity, I sighed and asked if San could stay the night and they agreed knowing I needed her, no sex, just cuddling, even though I was a girl and she was a girl, I didn't want to do that with her til I was absolutely ready, I mean I loved her, and I knew she loved me, but if I wanted to express my love to her it had to be more personal and intimate...more special than my bedroom.

when we arrived at home my dads said they going to put a restraining order against Finn but I begged them not too told them to just leave it, they reluctantly agreed and said if anything else happened then to call them and I said I would, me and Santana then walked upstairs out of ear shot of my dads "what the hell Rae, you know Finn needs a restraining order on his ass, he hurt you today, I mean for god sake's your arms in a cast" she said pointing out the obvious, I sighed and laid down telling her to please drop it but she wouldn't

"no I want to know exactly what happened today, did he kiss you or try anything" I flinched wishing she had not asked and I told her he had kissed me and I slapped him, I saw her fists clench then unclench "San please don't do anything, you knwo you'll ge-" "WHAT RAE, I'LL GET EXPELLED, ARRESTED, I DON'T CARE, HE HURT YOU AND I'M NOT GOING TO STAND BY AND LET IT HAPPEN" she shouted and I lost it not wanting San to go confront Finn because I was scared to let her get hurt "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE I LOVE YOU, IS IT NOT ENOUGH...FORGET FINN...forget him please" I whispered the last part when she had glared at me.

"I need to go, I love you Rachel but I need time to think, if your not going to do something about Finn then...I just...I...I'm sorry" she said but I knew what she meant, he tried to pick fights between me and Santana for weeks now, and he's tried to break us up multiple times, but now I think he won, when she left I slid to the floor and sobbed my heart out, why was I so stubborn to not want to end my friendship with Finn, sure it was a strained friendship but I wanted things to work out, but now I wasn't sure how they could, I was just a lost little girl trying to find her way.

* * *

><p>yes I know its not that long but its pretty good and shows The Pezberry Relationship becoming strained, don't worry though they work it out I promise.<p> 


	4. Memories Return:Dawn of a bright Future

k here's chapter two and in this chapter Rachel basically gets a wake up call she so desperately needs, this happens Two weeks after her and Santana's fight, but could this wake up call also bring back her memories or could it make her forget again, you'll see.

by the way Finny isn't Sane anymore, makes you wonder if the car crash really was an accident...hmmmmmmm.

* * *

><p>it had been Two weeks, Two weeks since me and Santana were taking a break, she was laughing with Mercedes and Quinn but I knew she was still hurting, I sighed and turned down the hallway and headed to the choir room to practice some singing, I still had the cast on my arm and would for a while, as I belted out My Heart Will Go On, I heard clapping when I finished and saw Finn, gulping I quickly looked away and rushed over to my bag "I'm sorry about Your Arm" he said and I could tell he really wasn't, he sounded too smug "its fine" I said as my voice quivered, I was scared and so stupid for coming here alone.<p>

Finn wasn't sane, he was losing it but why, he walked over to me and I backed up as I hit the wall and he frowned at me "your not scared of me" he said in a condescending tone and then smirked darkly, yeah he lost it "you know I figured the car crash would have made your memories disappear and you'd be falling back in love with me, but sadly you chose that bitch" he hissed and grabbed my shoulder and threw me to the ground, I quickly got up and raced over to the door's only to find them locked, looking

around wildly I saw a hockey stick and sighed in relief, when Finn came over he smirked at me again "just tell me you love me and I'll let you go, I promise" he said and I smiled " I...Love ...SANTANA" I yelled and swung the hockey stick and hit him across the head, but he grabbed my ankle knocking me to the ground and making me shriek, I kicked him in his face and ran again only to be slammed against the wall, from there my Vision became fuzzy and I heard shouts and a crash then nothing.

(page break Santana)

I was shocked, I saw Puck slam the hockey stick towards Finn and knock him out...but that's not what frightened me, behind him I saw Rae slumped to the ground with a bruise forming around her eye and ankle, and I also saw a small gash on her forehead and she had a bloody nose "RAE...RAE" I shouted and raced forward as Noah held me back "we can't move her, she could have brain damage" he said and I asked how he knew that, he simply told me Blaine wanted to be a doctor and explained it to him "I never thought it was important, but now I'm glad I listened to him." he said and I nodded as he took a couple zip ties and tied Finn to the cabinet.

after we called the police we waited and waited til they finally came, they asked us questions and we basically confirmed Finn was clinically insane, one minute he was this sweet guy, the next a raving killer, they were currently either Labeling him Deranged or A Psychopath, I shivered and wondered what could have done this but they could not tell me, sighing I watched as the paramedics carted Rae away, I couldn't go with her, I tried, but the damned EMT said I wasn't allowed on, fucker, I needed my Rae and she might get scared if I wasn't there I didn't want her to freak out, but what was I supposed to do.

when we left the school every kid that wasn't in Glee I nearly cussed out for hovering around, they scattered like ant's and I stormed down the hall and out the doors, when I reached my car I was stopped by Noah and in my anger I whirled around and slapped him "feel better" he asked rubbing his Jaw and I looked at him with wide eyes "oh god Puck I'm sorry" I said and he waved it off saying I had to get my anger out somehow "you got a nice right hook though" he said and made me laugh which then turned to Sobs as Noah slumped down with me and held me as I cried my eyes out, I finally calmed long enough for him to pick me up and place me in the passenger seat and then start my car.

the car ride to the hospital was silent, I silently thanked pu-Noah for that, yes Noah, he was now Noah for me because he single handedly took down Finn, he helped me with Rachel and he did everything to try and make sure we stuck together, just today after I had finished talking with Q and Mercy I was confronted by him, he told me that I needed to make up with Rach, and I agreed, and that's where things turned nasty when we heard a shriek, that's when we found Rae hurt. as we parked in the hospital parking lot he asked me once again if I was okay and I just gave him a look and got out and rushed into the hospital.

"Rachel Berry" I asked the receptionist and she told me to take a seat and someone would be with me and I lost it "DAMN IT MY GIRLFRIEND IS HURT AND I NEED TO SEE HER NOW" I shouted and the nurse looked scared and was about to call security until a doctor came over and stopped her "what can I do for you miss..." "Santana...Santana Lopez...I need to see Rachel Berry, I need to make sure she's okay please" I said and the doctor nodded and told me and Noah what room as the other Gleeks filed into the waiting room, when I entered the room I noticed now in this light she had a bruise on her cheek as well.

she was sleeping I guess and she looked so peaceful, as I sat down I felt hot tears fall "baby please wake up...I'm so sorry, this is my fault I never should have left you alone, please if you wake up I promise never to leave you again...Please" I sobbed out as I held her hand in both mine and kissed it then bowed my head as I sat there, I was scared that she may never wake up, I was scared I was going to lose her this time, god I loved her so much and I hoped she'd wake up so I could tell it to her over and over again, please just wake up Rae.

(page break)

I felt pain go through my head and groaned, I then heard talking and slowly raised up, where was I what happened, as I opened my eyes I was blinded and then able to see as someone closed the Blinds, when I could see clearly I saw Santana sitting next to me smiling and her eyes looked blood shot "whats going on" I asked and she frowned in confusion, all I remembered was her calling me to inform me to hurry up and get to the dance "did I miss the dance" I asked and she looked confused but then grew wide eyed "you mean you don't remember" she asked me and I frowned in confusion and asked her "Remember what" her and Noah went about explaining all that had happened and I felt a headache coming on.

suddenly it all came back to me, the car crash, me admitting my feelings for Santana, us dating, and being in love, us fighting, Finn hurting me from the broken arm to the being slammed against the wall, I remembered everything, when I looked over at San I smiled wildly as she looked scared and then I threw my arms around her "I love you San, thank you for loving me back" I said and she giggled and said she was glad I had my memory back, I sighed and thought to myself yeah it was good, so now maybe life could get back to normal, sure I thought Quinn and Britt were my sisters, but they were always my sisters.

I asked her if the glee club was here and she said it was, she also explained Finn was being sent to an institute for the clinically insane, I shrugged and knew he deserved it, I mean he did try and kill me, as I smiled at every face in the room, I couldn't help but feel like this was how life was supposed to be, me and my glee family, all together.

* * *

><p>k this isn't the last chapter but I need to know if you want me to make an aftermath chapter and then a sequal if so email me or review with:<p>

A)Aftermath Chapter

B)Sequel

Or just e-mail a Yes or review with Yes for both.


	5. Brief Reunion:Aftermath Short Version

k here's is part one of the aftermath-the first part is Four years after Finn attacked Rae and in Santana's POV The next part will show what Finn is up to.

* * *

><p>(Aftermath-Four Years Later)<p>

it had been four years since Rachel got her memory back, Three years since I asked her to marry me, and Two years since she had our Twin baby girls, we were now sitting on the porch swing our new house during the summer and watched as Quinn's daughter Beth ran around blowing bubbles, she looked so much like her and Puck, Shelby returned Custody over Beth to Quinn saying she knew what it was like not to be there for your daughter, she said Beth needed her, when I turned to Rae who was sitting in the rocking chair to my left I saw her cooing at Maria Rose Our baby girl, I was holding Sylvia Azalea Lopez, I was so proud of our babies and hoped they grew to be whomever they wanted to be.

Rach looked at me and smiled mouthing an I love you and I replied back with the same, as we walked upstairs and put the girls down for a nap I couldn't help but wonder how I became so lucky, I kissed Rachel and turned the baby monitor on in case we were needed, when we walked back down stairs I saw Quinn pouring wine and smiling "I want to say a toast to Rachel and Santana" she said looking at all our Glee friends back in Lima, see Brittany and Quinn got married and had twins on the way, Noah and Kurt were Married and had a boy on the way, Tina and Sam were together not yet having popped the question, Mercedes was dating a quarterback for the bulls, Artie and Sugar were together happily, while the others were dating lawyers or doctors, aka Mike and Blaine.

Quinn was a professional Fashion Designer while Britt Owned a pet boutique, Mike was a dance instructor for the stars while his Girlfriend was a lawyer, Sam was a solo Singer, while Tina was an Actress, Mercedes was an Actress and Singer, Kurt was also a Fashion Designer while Noah was a singer, Sugar became the owner of a prestigious hotel while Artie was a Sports entrepreneur, And Blaine was a Broadway star while his boyfriend was a doctor.

so to say life was kind to us was an understatement, we had it good, Me personally, well me and Rach ran our own business from home making baby clothes and hair and jewelry accessories for the famous and not so famous, so we were set to move into a newer house in L.A. where we would now own our own Boutique and sell the Items we created, Life was good and getting better "I would like to propose a toast to not only Santana and Rachel but all of us, we made it this far and never Quit, we worked hard and now have the life we wanted, so to congratulate friends, I say I am proud of everyone for

never giving up and always reaching for the stars" Quinn said and I replied with a "damn straight" which sent chuckles through out the room, as I looked to all my friends and loved ones I felt life was just starting for me and Rachel, I didn't know what the future held, but I knew we could get through anything if we just stuck together.

* * *

><p>its short once again I know but this was a brief look into where the gang is now that Four years had gone by, they never mention Finn because he's a touchy subject with everyone, but he will be mentioned in the longer part two of this, it basically show's Santana talking with Rachel about it.<p> 


	6. Deranged and Psychotic:Long Version

k here's is part one of the aftermath-the first part is Four years after Finn attacked Rae and in Santana's POV The next part will show what Finn is up to.

* * *

><p>(Aftermath-Four Years Later)<p>

it had been four years since Rachel got her memory back, Three years since I asked her to marry me, and Two years since she had our Twin baby girls, we were now sitting on the porch swing our new house during the summer and watched as Quinn's daughter Beth ran around blowing bubbles, she looked so much like her and Puck, Shelby returned Custody over Beth to Quinn saying she knew what it was like not to be there for your daughter, she said Beth needed her, when I turned to Rae who was sitting in the rocking chair to my left I saw her cooing at Maria Rose Our baby girl, I was holding Sylvia Azalea Lopez, I was so proud of our babies and hoped they grew to be whomever they wanted to be.

Rach looked at me and smiled mouthing an I love you and I replied back with the same, as we walked upstairs and put the girls down for a nap I couldn't help but wonder how I became so lucky, I kissed Rachel and turned the baby monitor on in case we were needed, when we walked back down stairs I saw Quinn pouring wine and smiling "I want to say a toast to Rachel and Santana" she said looking at all our Glee friends back in Lima, see Brittany and Quinn got married and had twins on the way, Noah and Kurt were Married and had a boy on the way, Tina and Sam were together not yet having popped the question, Mercedes was dating a quarterback for the bulls, Artie and Sugar were together happily, while the others were dating lawyers or doctors, aka Mike and Blaine.

Quinn was a professional Fashion Designer while Britt Owned a pet boutique, Mike was a dance instructor for the stars while his Girlfriend was a lawyer, Sam was a solo Singer, while Tina was an Actress, Mercedes was an Actress and Singer, Kurt was also a Fashion Designer while Noah was a singer, Sugar became the owner of a prestigious hotel while Artie was a Sports entrepreneur, And Blaine was a Broadway star while his boyfriend was a doctor.

so to say life was kind to us was an understatement, we had it good, Me personally, well me and Rach ran our own business from home making baby clothes and hair and jewelry accessories for the famous and not so famous, so we were set to move into a newer house in L.A. where we would now own our own Boutique and sell the Items we created, Life was good and getting better "I would like to propose a toast to not only Santana and Rachel but all of us, we made it this far and never Quit, we worked hard and now have the life we wanted, so to congratulate friends, I say I am proud of everyone for

never giving up and always reaching for the stars" Quinn said and I replied with a "damn straight" which sent chuckles through out the room, as I looked to all my friends and loved ones I felt life was just starting for me and Rachel, I didn't know what the future held, but I knew we could get through anything if we just stuck together.

(page Break)

after our friends had left I helped Rae clean up everything and then I kissed her and it almost got heated but I stopped and asked her what was on my mind "do you ever think about him" I asked and she sighed and said she knew this was coming "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked" I said in a whisper and she hugged me and comforted me "no I'm glad you did, we need to talk about it, we've avoided the subject for too long...yeah, I think about him and wonder why he did what he did, but if your scared he's going to come after me you have another thing coming, he's locked away San, he won't hurt us anymore.

I smiled and kissed her than hugged her and said yeah she was probably right, boy I wish she had been, for what neither of us knew was that Finn was planning something big, something that would change our whole lives forever, but that's not what was going through my mind at the time, what was going through my mind was how I was so happy that me and Rae were together now, now drama just me, her, and our babies.

(page break somewhere Thirty Nine Miles outside of Lima)

Finn Hudson walked back and forth from one side of the room to the otherm he was patiently waiting his phone call which could help him in his plan, he had been planning this since before he even crashed into Rachel, he knew his informant would tell him everything, as he made another pace around he heard footsteps and smiled wickedly "yo Hudson you've got a phone call" the guard said as he stood in front of the psychiatric room door, Finn pretended to act nonchalant and stalked out, as soon as he made his way to the phone he was beaming.

"all is ready for your next step" he heard and grinned wildly now, sneaking a look at the Guard he snickered "bring it" he said and hung up the phone knowing that what he just said put in motion a string of events that would break him out and have him hunting down the Glee club that did this to him, soon Rachel and Santana would not know what hit them, when he re-entered his room he hummed an eery tune and giggled madly at the morbid thoughts that ran through his head "soon...soon" he said and closed his eyes not really sleeping but letting the images take over.

* * *

><p>so what did you think of the now officially Psychotic and deranged Finn, he's more Dangerous now because he has no emotions in him except Pain, Anger, And sick satisfaction for blood.<p> 


	7. Important:Petition for FFN

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky

DerekHaleForever2012

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Puckurt-VS-Kurtofsky P.S. I completely agree with everything that has been written above. There should be a new rating button added and our stories should be left alone. It is unfair to punish the writer's because of what some anon reviewers say or complain about. I feel that if it is such a big deal then FFN should do what Twilighted did and make it so you can't read any fics unless you sign in, if some anon reviwers and readers truly like the fics they are reading then they should just get an account. It's free and nothing can be added but what they want to be added.


End file.
